My Warrior
by DDDeloris
Summary: Andie and Chase are both warriors, fighting for the top of the division. But, when they have to work together to save the lives of their friends and families, can they put their differences aside or will they continue to fight and risk everything? AU


**My Warrior**

**Chapter Two – By Jewels and Big Brothers**

**Hey! New story I'm starting. **

**Summary: Andie and Chase are both warriors, fighting for the top of the division. They're enemies. But, when they have to work together to save the lives of their friends and families, can they put their differences aside or will they continue to fight and risk everything.**

"We're missing one."

"Not just one, the best."

"Where is Andrea West?"

"No one knows. They're looking everywhere."

"Well, find her, damn it!"

Andie worked as quickly as she could. It seemed as if the jewel was lodged between two rocks. If she was going to get it out, she would need force. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and pulled as hard as she could.

I didn't budge.

"Crap." She muttered. Her hands were raw and blood was seeping out of each scratch. But, she gripped the rock one more, and pulled again.

The jewel jerked out, knocking her to the ground. She looked at it. It was exactly as her Master had told her it would be. She slipped it into her pocket, making sure it was out of sight. If someone were to see it, she'd probably be thrown out of Athens Warriors Academy. Which would be a shame, since, as she frequently stated, she was the best there.

Alarms began to ring, sending a loud, cranking sound through the air. She darted for the door. The damn jewel must've set off a trap of some kind.

The doors were beginning to close. She picked up speed as the large rock that encased the old cave neared the other side. Just as it was about to trap her forever, she slipped out of the small crack.

"Oh, god." She moaned. She took a deep breath. Then, pulled out the jewel in her pocket and reviewed it. It was flawless. The most emerald she'd ever seen. Large, too. It would most certainly buy her a lot of respect. She slipped the jewel in her pocket and headed back to AWA.

--

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Relax, Moose." Andie assured her brother, slipping into the station as quietly as possible. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah. There hours late." He said, annoyed. Andie was always getting herself into trouble. And he was always bailing her out. And she wasn't even grateful! What a—

"You wouldn't believe what I got!" She took a quick look around before slipping the emerald out of her pocket and showing it to her brother. "Nice, huh?"

Moose's eyes widened. "Oh, my god! Did you steal that from Euphoria Temple?"

"Shhh!" She warned. "Keep it down. If Master hears you, I'm dead."

Moose groaned. "I can't believe you. Just put it away before you get in trouble."

Andie raised an eyebrow, then slipped the jewel back into her pocket. She didn't know what Moose's problem was. She was only a little late, and she was out doing something way more important. Maybe once he got that stick surgically removed from his ass, he could—

"Andrea West?"

"Here."

Harold smiled at me. "We missed you, Ms. West."

Andie nodded. "See," She said to her brother, "Harold doesn't have his panties in a bunch."

"That's because he wants to screw you."

"Moose!"

"Am I wrong?"

Andie sighed and rolled her eyes at her dork of a brother.

--

"Where ya going?" Missy asked as Andie strapped into her combat suit.

"I'm going back to Euphoria Temple. Wanna see if I left anything behind."

"One minute." Missy threw up her hands in confusion. "You went to Euphoria Temple?"

Andie stood up and looked over her suit. Air tight. Nothing could get in. "Yeah. And you wouldn't believe what I found. It's so amazing."

"What?"

"I'll tell ya later." Andie pushed her way out the double doors of AWA. She pressed a button on her arm plate, which shot a line out of the arm. Lucky Euphoria Temple wasn't too far away. Her line was shorter than normal, and if she had to go any further, it probably would've broken.

When she came to a clearing a few feet away from Euphoria, she stopped and let her line retract back into her arm plate. "Better not have come here for nothing." She began toward Euphoria, keeping her mindset on obtaining another fabulous jewel. The emerald she'd found could upgrade her to a Pro Warrior, which was the second to highest honor. Soon after that, she'd be a chief warrior, training young warriors and would _finally _have something to rub in her brother's face.

A large blow to her head broke Andie's train of thought. "Son of a BITCH!" She shouted. She dabbed the back of her head with her hand. Damn it. Blood.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Andie spun around. She heard his horrible voice, but she couldn't see his face. "Where are you?"

"Where's the emerald, Andrea?"

"Where the fuck are y—" Before she could even finish her sentence, Andie was knocked to the ground by another body.

He pressed down on her arms and sat on her torso, immobolizing her. "Where's the damn emerald, Andrea West? Don't make me ask again!"

Andie thrasted her body against Chase's grip. She tugged at her wrists, trying to free herself.

"You can quit fighting. I'm not letting go until you give me the emerald."

Andie might not have been able to get free, but there was no way in hell she was giving Chase the jewel. She threw her legs up, aiming for any soft tissue. Luckily, she hit exactly what she was looking for. Chase stumbled back in pain, clutching his crotch and shouting a string of colorful worlds. "That's a nice vocab you got." She pushed herself off the ground.

"Give it to me, Andie!" He threatened, following her as she ran toward Euphoria.

"Oh, I love to hear you beg, Chase." She turned a sharp corner and hurried into the back entrance. If she could get there before he did, she'd be able to lock him out. When she reached the entrance, she pressed hard on the rock blocking the door. It wouldn't budge. She pressed all her energy into the boudler, and it finally started moving. "Yes! I'm doing it!"

"Like hell you are!"

Damn it! Chase was pushing the boudler along with her, moving it slowly but surely. When finally the rock was gone from the entrance, what other that another blasted alarm began blaring in Andie's head?

She looked upward. The door was closing again, only this time, faster. If Chase hadn't had knocked the two o fthem into the cave, she might've been crushed to death.

She groaned. She and Chase knocked their hands against the hard stone door. When Andie tried without success to ram her own body against the rock, they lost all hope. They were stuck.

**All done. Took a little while to write. Let me know what you think!**

**Review!**

**Naomi**


End file.
